


Tease and Test

by eragon19



Series: The Dancer and the Detective [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, John is in university, M/M, Making Up, Stripper John, cases, customer sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: A case, misunderstandings and pesky feelings make things difficult for John and Sherlock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Chapter two will be posted next week.

Three weeks later found John in a brand new costume of dark red silk paired with black leather shorts, dancing for a cheering crowd. He didn’t know if it was the new threads, or the new found confidence Sherlock had given him in his sex appeal, but today the crowd was eating him up.

He struck his ending pose and smiled at the men before him, crawling seductively to the edge of stage to get his tips. As he walked back to the dressing room, he found his smile still in place. Usually as soon as he was off the stage it would fall off like the silk that draped his shoulders. Not these days though. John suspected it had something to do with a certain detective who’d been booking every private session with John he could. 

A part of him wished he could see Sherlock outside of work, while another part of him was terrified that their chemistry wouldn’t stand up to the outside world. Twice John had been so close to asking Sherlock for coffee, but his fears stopped him. They had a good thing going and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

“John,” Sebastian called, breaking him out of his thoughts. “A guest wants lap dance out front. Hop to it.”

John looked up from counting his tips in surprise, he’d never been asked for a lap dance before. Maybe it was Sherlock here to surprise him? 

“Is he my regular?” John asked, keeping a straight face. The last thing he wanted was Seb thinking he enjoyed this.

“No, new bloke. Molly will point him out for you. Hurry up now.”

John nodded, stuffed his tips into his dressing table draw and locked it, then hurried out to the main floor of the club. 

Molly was waiting as he came out of the employees only entrance and pointed him to a skinny man waiting in one of the private booths. John fixed a smile on his face and crossed the floor, as he got closer he took in his clients face; high forehead, large brown eyes and short brown hair. 

“Hey there,” John said, laying one hand on the back of the booth and leaning into his client. 

The man smiled at him and toasted John with his drink. “Hello sweetheart.”

“You requested a private dance from me?” John felt stupid for asking, but he wasn’t sure how to begin. 

“Of course sweetheart. It’s not like I called you here for conversation,” the man said with a mean little laugh.

John’s hand tightened on the back of the booth, but he kept his smile in place by sheer force of will. The man gave him a sunny smile and set his drink down gesturing to his thighs. John suppressed a sigh and stepped between the man’s legs, found the rhythm of the music and began to sway to the beat. 

Swallowing he straddled the man’s lap, his hands sliding onto boney shoulders and slowly rolled his body forward. 

“That’s it,” the man said, spreading his arms over the back of the booth, and lickng his lips. 

His eyes ran over John’s body in a way that made John’s skin crawl. He’d never had such a strong negative reaction to a guest before, then again the only guest he’d ever been this close to was Sherlock. Still, this was his job and creepy clients were pare for the course. 

John ran his hands down the man’s chest, licking his lips as if he couldn’t resist grinding on a stranger’s lap. The man gave him a sharp smile, then something over John shoulder caught his attention and he raised his eyebrows, smile still in place. Suddenly a hand was on John’s shoulder, pulling him off the stanger and into a hard chest. He looked up in shock, only to see a livid Sherlock behind him. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Jim?” Sherlock said, his eyes glued onto John’s customer, one hand still curled over John’s shoulder. 

Jim smiled lazily and stretched in his seat. “Just a bit of stress relief.” His eyes ran down John’s body deliberately, a pink tongue wetting his lips. 

John swore he  _ heard  _ Sherlock’s teeth grind together. Sherlock let go of him and started toward Jim. Feeling slightly panicked, John grabbed Sherlock’s arm hoping to god the bouncers wouldn’t come over. The last thing he wanted was a scene. 

“Listen Jim, this is between you and I so why don’t you-

“Why don’t  _ you, _ ” Jim cut in, “Run along and let me enjoy what I payed for.”

Sherlock’s nostrils flared, his fist snapped forward and he punched Jim squarely in the nose.

“Sherlock no!” John cried in horror as the club around then erupted into yells and shouts.

Jim fell off his seat, blood leaking from his nose and laughing maniacally. The bouncer, Nick, caming running, grabbing Sherlock from behind and yanking away from Jim. Sherlock pulled against his grip, eyes riveted on Jim.

“Come on mate, out we go,” Nick said, dragging a struggling Sherlock away. 

“John!” Sherlock called, twisting in Nick’s hold. “John stay away from-”

His words were cut off as Nick dragged him out the door.

When John turned back to Jim, more confused than anything, he found Seb helping the man to his feet, apologizing profusely. Their eyes met and Seb gave John a hard look that made John’s stomach sink. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir.” Seb said, “Please have anything at the bar on the house.” 

“I’m  _ quite  _ finished here, thank you,” Jim said, tugging his jacket straight, an odd little smile on his face. “I thought this place only hired the best.” He cast a withering look at John.

“Trust me Sir, we do,” Sebastian said, giving John another a glare. 

Jim merely sniffed and strode off, nose in the air, every inch the aggrieved customer.

“Get changed and meet in my office,” Seb said coldly.

John nodded and hustled off, his mind reeling. What the hell was Sherlock problem? He never pegged Sherlock as the jealous type. John had bigger problems at the moment, like what the hell he was going to say to Seb.

He hurriedly stripped off his costume, yanked on his jeans and jumper and stuffed his tips into three separate pockets and two folded hundreds into his left shoe. Soon, he was knocking on the door to Sebastian’s office, hoping he wasn’t about to be fired.

“What the fuck was that?” Seb said by way of greeting.

“I’m sorry Seb I don’t know why-

“You bloody well know why!”

“No, I don’t,” John said, struggling to remain calm. 

Seb sat back in his chair and gave John a cool look. “You don’t think the private rooms have cameras?”

John stomach turned to ice.

“W-what?” 

“Did you honestly think I’d let people be totally unsupervised with the dancers? Are you that thick John?”

John swallowed back bile at the thought of Seb watching while he and Sherlock...all the things they’d…

“I mean  _ really _ . Didn’t you think I’d get suspicious such a mediocre dancer was suddenly getting huge tips and multiple private sessions with the same client? Come now John.”

“You-

“What I don’t understand,” Seb continued, cutting John off, “Is how the hell you let it get out of hand.”

“Me! I was doing my job I- I didn’t expect Sherlock to show up!”

Seb held up a hand silencing him. “I don’t care. The club doesn’t need this kind of reputation. Pack your shit and don’t come back. Your regular is banned so don’t come sulking around here looking for his cock.”

John was so mad he was shaking. Seb made a shooing gesture and it took everything in John not to deck him. Mashing his lips together he banged out of the office and stormed into the dressing room. Mike was there, slipping into his costume for his shift. He took one look at John’s face and stopped.

“What happened?” 

“Got sacked,” John managed to get out. His rage felt like it was choking him.

His only steady source of income was gone. Rent was due in two weeks, he had lab fees due in days and Harry needed money for textbooks. He swallowed hard and shoved his costume into his bag with so much force he heard the silk rip. 

“Fuck!” 

“Seb found out?” Mike asked, eyes wide.

John nodded, finally turning to look at Mike, “I’ll talk to you at home. I need-”

He gestured helplessly at the door. 

“Got it,” Mike gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Go walk it off and I’ll see you later.”

John nodded tightly and left the club in a blur. By the time he came back to himself he was outside the club and striding down the pavement. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged toward home, the notes in his shoe slid against his sock with every step.

“John.”

John froze at Sherlock’s voice and slowly turned towards it. Sherlock was standing at the mouth of an alley along the almost deserted street,  [ the music from the club a distant thud in the background ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlsiQuGHkys) . John’s anger rose high and crested as it found someone to focus on. 

“Sherlock.” 

“John are you alright? Did Jim-”

“Fuck Jim,” John spat, “I just got fired because of you, you idiot!”

Sherlock looked shocked. “I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d face any repercussions.” 

John inhaled sharply, “Repercussions! Of course I did, but I guess if you’re sorry that fixes  _ everything _ ! I have rent due Sherlock! I-I-”

John words trailed off of anger choked him.

“I can help you John. Don’t worry.”

“How can you help?” 

“Well, I have money, you need money,” Sherlock tried for an engaging smile, but it fell flat.

“I don’t want your charity!” John shouted, “Why the hell did you even come tonight?” 

“I was tracking Jim for a case,” Sherlock said quietly. “I had no idea he knew about us until he came he here tonight. When I saw him with you I just- I-”

“You lost it,” John finished for him, rolling his eyes. “I never pegged you for the jealous type. I thought you would have understood that it’s my job.”

Sherlock looked hard at him, “I know it’s your job John, but Jim Moriarty is a spider, and seeing his slimy hands on you made me... lose my focus.”

“Well your _ loss of focus _ just cost me my job.”

“Let me help you John,” Sherlock said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

John held up his hands as if fending Sherlock off, “No Sherlock, I can’t, not unless-” His words trailed off as the truth hung between them. 

“Not unless we fuck,” Sherlock said, his face going cold.

John swallowed and nodded, his heart thudding at the turn the argument had taken, “It’s what you pay for,” he whispered.

Sherlock’s jaw clenched, “That can change. I can help you for nothing. I want to.”

“I don’t want  _ charity  _ Sherlock.”

“Fine,” Sherlock said, sounding frustrated, “Let me fuck you then.”

John’s eyes went wide.

“If that’s what’ll soothe your stupid pride. Come over here and bend over.”

John stared at Sherlock in shock, he’d never seen him look so cold before. 

“Fuck you,” John spat.

“I don’t see why you’re making this so complicated.”

“Because it is! It is completed.”

Sherlock sighed and fished a twenty out of his pocket. “At least take a cab home,” he said, holding out the money to John.

“You’re not listening!”

“I’m trying to help!”

“I want- I want- I wish we had met differently,” the words were out of John’s mouth before he could help it.

Sherlock blinked in surprise.

“I wish we could have met without it feeling like a-a  _ transaction  _ every time we were together.”

Sherlock kept staring, the money slowly being crushed between his fingers. 

“But it’s over now. It is what it is,” John said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“Things can change John,” Sherlock said quietly. “We can have that.”

John simply shook his head and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A make-up.

“Why didn’t you take his help!” Mike said incredulously.

It was later that week and John was flopped face down on the bed, with Mike sprawled on the armchair next to him.

“Because Mike it-

“Cut the charity shit John. How is that worse than fucking him for big tips?” 

John raised his head to glare at Mike. “I want- I don’t want his money anymore Mike. At least when it was for dances I could feel like we were on equal footing. Just taking it would be-

“John, you were taking your clothes off and more, and he was  _ paying  _ for it. You were  _ never  _ on equal footing.”

John buried his face in the pillow. 

“I’m sorry but it’s true John and you know it.”

“I wish it was different, Mike. I wish we’d met in school, or- or somewhere else.”

“But you didn’t and why should that change anything? I’m not saying take money from him,” Mike said quickly at John’s look, “At least talk to him. You miss him.”

John rolled onto his back and sighed, “I need some time, plus I have bigger fish to fry.” 

The rent was looming and John had been looking for a new job desperately. He’d briefly gotten a job as a waiter, but soon found the hours were not conducive to studying, classes and reading massive textbooks he couldn’t afford. He’d finally gotten an audition at another club slated for tomorrow night and he hoped to God he got it. Harry had called twice saying she had a field trip coming up and ‘could he please lend her money for it dad was short again this month’. 

“Have you decided what to wear for tomorrow?” Mike asked, changing the topic, “I could lend you some jewelry if you’d like.”

John’s mind immediately went back to his first night with Sherlock; the way Sherlock had followed the links of metal with this fingers, lips and then his tongue…

“No, no jewelry,” he said quietly.

Mike gave him a rueful smile and squeezed his knee, “I have an essay to finish, I’ll get us take away later alright?”

John gave Mike and smile and headed to his own desk after Mike had left. He had his own work to finish.

 

***

The next night found John standing outside _ The Green Carnation;  _ a tiny strip club located below street level, underneath a dry cleaners. He trotted down the slick concrete stairs, the neon green sign blinking the door in and out of sight. With a creak and clatter he was inside the empty club, looking around for Ajay, the owner. 

“John?” 

“Ajay?” John said, turning around.

“Yep that’s me,” the man said with a smile. “Ready to audition?”

John nodded, and swallowed his nerves. He  _ needed  _ this job. 

“Great. I’ll show you where you can get changed and we can get started. Have a routine planned?”

“Yeah, I have my music too, if you need it.”

“Wonderful!”

Well Ajay was definitely friendly than Sebastian, that was for sure. John handed over the flash drive as Ajay lead him through a metal door into the back of the club. He briefly wondered if his entire uni experience would be filled with memories of the backs of strip clubs, the feel of a pole under his palms and the smell of beer. 

The back of  _ The Green Carnation _ was much less glamorous than  _ Sebastian’s.  _ The changing area was a row off three curtained off cubicles at the back of a locker room. John shook out his costume and pulled it on quickly. Checking and smoothing his hair in the mirror, he trotted out to the stage taking a deep breath as he stepped into Ajay’s line of sight. The man was sat at one of  the tiny tables in the middle of the club. He gave John a nod and then gestured to the DJ, a shadowy figure on a platform suspended above the the entrance to the club. Unlike regular clubs, DJs weren’t the star of the show here. 

John’s music started and he felt his nerves swoop. It was odd, usually when he was on stage he could block everything out and just focus on the steps and rhythm of his dance. Now, he felt hyper aware of everything; the stage below his feet, Ajay’s accessing gaze, the scratch of fabric against his skin. He swallowed and tried to lose himself in the music, but he knew he wasn’t dancing his best and he  _ needed  _ his job.

Out on the floor he saw Ajay check his watch. He needed to think of something to put him in the mood and fast.

The answer came to him quickly, but was convoluted at best; Sherlock. Not the last time they’d spoken, that would just make John angry, but the other times. The times Sherlock had made his knees weak by simply pitching his voice _ just so _ . Smiling, he licked his lips as he thought of Sherlock pulling him onto his lap, teasing John’s nipples as they kissed. 

The beat of the song sped up and John imagined Sherlock was watching him; the two of them all alone as if Sherlock had rented out the entire club just for them. His hips found the beat and he opened his eyes, Ajay blurring into Sherlock before him. The song came to a close and John struck his ending pose, panting slightly. 

“Excellent!” Ajay called, standing up and walking toward to the stage. “Can you start tomorrow?” 

“Yes, of course!” John said, smiling and jumping off the stage to meet him. 

“Perfect. Get dressed and meet me in my office, I’ll get your details and show you the ropes.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

Ajay smiled at him and nodded toward the dressing room, “Get on then!”

John hurried to obey.  

Twenty minutes later a smiling John left the club. He had a job. No more worrying about the bills, at least for now. Feeling happier than he had in days he was suddenly hit with the urge to text Sherlock. Still riding high he pulled out his phone and started typing before he could second guess himself. 

_ Can we meet? _

He was waiting for the tube when the message came through.

**Of course. Coffee? SH**

Sounds good. 1 tomorrow? There’s a coffee shop on campus. 

**See you then. SH**

 

***

John unwound his scarf and stuffed it into his bag as he entered the crowded coffee shop. He saw Sherlock at a corner table, two coffees in front of him and tapping away on his phone. John walked over, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head; that he did want to see Sherlock outside of work and if they could possibly make this a regular thing. 

The chair scrapped over the floor loudly as he sat down, but Sherlock was still transfixed with whatever was on his screen, simply pushing John’s coffee toward him as he sat down. 

“Hey Sherlock,” John said, watching him text.

“Hello John,” the words were said with Sherlock’s eyes still fixed to the screen.

“So um, how have you been?”

“Fine,” Sherlock said, smiling at the screen.

Uncertain whether Sherlock was actually busy, or just having him on, John took a sip of his coffee. It was stone cold.

“So I got another job,” John tried again.

“That’s great.” Sherlock looked up briefly and gave him a smile, “Where?”

“The Green Carnation.”

“So no financial worries then?”

“Not for now.”

God it was worse than thought it would be. This is why he was so hesitant to meet Sherlock outside work. The chemistry clearly didn’t transfer from their late nights at the club to coffee at lunch time. John took another sip, forgetting just how cold it had gone.

“I’m going for another cup, want one?”

“No thank you.”

The line at the counter was long, giving John plenty of time to think over what to do. Should he make an excuse and leave? A awkward as things were he still wanted to see Sherlock and clear the air after their fight.

When he sat back down at the table, fresh coffee in hand, Sherlock had put his phone away and was staring out the window.

“So about last time-

Sherlock waved away his words, “It’s in the past, don’t worry about it.”

John was a bit taken aback. Did he mean don’t worry about the fight, or them in general?

Sherlock’s phone pinged and he fished it out again. He smiled wide when he saw  what was on the screen. “Excellent.”

He looked up at John, “Listen I gotta dash. Congratulations on the new job.”

With that he was gone in a flap of coat, leaving his trash behind on the table for John to clear away. It seemed John’s suspicions had been true. He and Sherlock’s connection really had only been physical. It hurt, but it was time to face facts. 

 

****

Two weeks later found John crawling across the stage smiling at the men sliding bills into his pants. Trotting back to the locker room he sent his tips through the money counter on the tiny desk in the corner, gave Ajay the house cut and then slid back into his costume to work the floor. 

He slid between tables smiling at customers and looking for someone who’d be interested in a lapdance. If he was being honest with himself, he spent more time than not scanning the floor for dark curls, but so far Sherlock hadn’t shown up to the club. John tried not to let it hurt, but he was only human.

A boxer type in a booth with some friends gave him a big smile and waved a fifty at him. Smiling back John headed over, pushing all thoughts of Sherlock from his mind. 

“Hey sexy,” the man said with a voice like falling boulders, “Wanna take care of me?”

John smiled and slid into the man’s lap. “Sure thing handsome.” 

As he undulated in the man’s lap, head tucked over his shoulder, he let his eyes lazily roam the club. A tall blonde in a booth all to himself caught his eye. The way the lights reflected off the man’s eyes looked achingly familiar. Huffing quietly, John turned his gaze back to his client and slid his hands down the man’s hard chest, he had money to make. 

Ten minutes later he was fifty dollars richer and smelled of the boxer’s collonge. Working the floor again, he noticed the blonde smiling at him, their eyes met and the man gestured him over. John smiled at him and walked toward him, the clink of his body chains lost under the thudding music of the club. 

“Hey there,” John said, perching on the table in front of the client.

The smile fell of his face when he saw the man up close.

“Hello John,” Sherlock said, smoothing a hand over his shorter, straighter  _ blonde _ hair.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Sherlock let his eyes run up John’s body from toes to hair. “I came for a dance.” He licked his lips and gave John a tentative smile, “If you’ll have me.”

“But what about-

“Come closer and I’ll explain everything.”

John raised his eyebrows, wondering if there really was an explanation, or if Sherlock was trying something. With a soft sigh, he slid to his feet and stood between Sherlock’s spread thighs. Sherlock reached out and pulled John onto his lap, making him squeak. 

“I need to whisper John,” Sherlock said with a smile in his voice. 

John scowled, “Not jealous tonight then?”

“I’ve been perfectly behaved for the entire night.”

“You’ve been here the  _ entire night? _ ” John asked, looking down at Sherlock.

“Yes John, I need to explain.”

“Explain?”

“Yes, explain why I was such an arse the last time we met and why I was such a  _ huge  _ arse that night at your old establishment.”

John looked at him, too shocked to say  anything. 

Sherlock stared at him steadily, hands cupping John’s hips, “You see, it was for a case.”

“A case,” John said, lips against Sherlock’s ear so he could be heard over  [ the music. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diW6jXhLE0E)

“Yes. Spread your thighs for me.”

John gave him a flat look.

“So it’ll look real John.”

John rolled his eyes and straddled Sherlock, ignoring the hard slide of Sherlock's thighs under his own and swaying halfheartedly to the music for appearances sake. “Go on then.”

“Moriarty, the man who was all over you at Sebastian’s, is more than just a slag at a club.”

“Really?” John asked, giving Sherlock and their surroundings a pointed look.

Sherlock huffed, “We’re different John, there’s more to us. Anyway, as I was saying; Moriarty is criminal mastermind. He and I have been dancing around each other for months.”

“A criminal mastermind? Really?” John said, wanting to believe Sherlock’s outlandish story and also process Sherlock’s pronouncement that there was ‘more to them’.

“Yes, John. he was testing me. He wanted to see how attached to you I was since I’d been seeing you so regularly.” Sherlock gave him a rueful smile, “I failed that test spectacularly behaving the way I did. I just couldn’t stand the thought of him so close to you.”

John gave Sherlock’s shoulders a squeeze and nodded at him to continue.

“I'm sorry I cost you your job and at the coffee place I was distracted, but the case is nearly over John and-

John silenced him with a kiss. It hadn’t been them at all, it was a case. Relief flooded through him as he kissed Sherlock softly. Sherlock still wanted him, wanted to try.

Sherlock made a surprised noise and clutched at John’s sides. There wasn’t time for a long kiss unfortunately. As different as Ajay’s club was, rules were still rules. When he pulled away he glanced furtively around, but luckily no one had noticed. 

Sherlock was staring at him, throat working as he swallowed hard. “When this is over, I’d very much like to meet again for coffee,” he said, thumbs caressing John’s hips.

“I’d like that,” John said, and snuck another kiss.

“John, I really would like to see you again.” Sherlock said, hands slowly stroking up and down John’s bareback. 

“So would I.” 

“After the case?”

“Of course, I’ll wait for you Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are a bit short, but it helps the pacing by breaking them up. Also there will be smut in the next one!


End file.
